


Costuming

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has trouble picking out their Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costuming

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation available: ficbook.net/readfic/6097643

There are a hundred different Halloween costume options available for children Frisk’s age. A hundred more, if they consider the possibility of making something themselves. It’s all a bit overwhelming.

They don’t want to skip out on Halloween. Frisk enjoys candy, and going around to get candy from all their neighbors is fun. They can’t get candy if they don’t have a costume, so they’re going to have to make a decision sooner or later.

...It’s just so hard to choose.

They see their friends making their own costumes. Makes sense: all their friends are creative and determined people.

Monster Kid’s dressed up as a robot, with multiple robo-arms attached to their sides. “Dude, what if I could make them actually work?” they ask Frisk. “Everybody would envy me for having all these arms all of a sudden!”

Frisk laughs and nods. “Maybe you should try asking Alphys for help?” they say. “She made Mettaton’s arms, and the rest of him. She’d make a really good Halloween costume for you.”

Monster Kid’s eyes light up. “Dude... You’re totally right!”

Papyrus is a dashing hero. (“That’s what I am all the time! Just not always with a prop sword involved.”) Sans has opted to be a bedsheet ghost, in true lazy fashion. (“Napstablook gave me the go-ahead, so it’s probably not ghost racist.”) Frisk wonders if they’re a little old for Halloween, but since it’s their first year on the surface, they definitely aren’t going to keep the two of them from trick-or-treating.

Undyne’s staying in to give out candy. That hasn’t stopped her from dressing up as a swashbuckler. Her cackle could scare off a real pirate when she says, “Those kids won’t know what hit them!”

“What’s hitting them will be candy, right?” Frisk asks, suddenly worried. “And not literally hitting them, but in the bowl?”

“Yeah, but full size candy bars! The expensive kind! My house will be everyone’s favorite!”

That’s a relief. They wouldn’t put it past Undyne to chuck treats at small children. Nobody’s favorite house includes getting injured by flying candy.

They’re still having trouble with their costume, and scratching out lines on a list of costume ideas when Toriel approaches them. “Have you decided what you’ll be dressing as, my child?”

They look at their list and frown. Look back to Toriel. “I’m not sure...”

“Whatever you decide, I’m certain you’ll be the cutest one there.” Toriel smiles gently. “You always are.”

Frisk thinks for a few more moments, then asks, “What about--?”

A few nights later, Frisk is knocking at the door of the first house. “Trick or treat,” they say, holding out their bag after the door opens. It’s blue, to match their dress.

“What a cute costume,” the neighbor says. “What are you dressed as?”

Frisk touches their paper mache horns, and pushes one of their long, flappy ears away from their face. They look back at Toriel, standing a small distance away, then to the neighbor again.

“I’m a mom.”


End file.
